


For the Man Who Has Everything

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age-difference worries, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, there is basically no knitting in this I barely mentioned it I know shit about knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knitting related domestic fluff prompt caused by Vacilando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Man Who Has Everything

Eggsy cursed as he dropped a stitch, tempted to just yank on the yarn and undo the entire thing. It looked like shit, all of it, and there was no hope that it would be anything but an uneven length of shit when he was finished.

The front door opened and he shoved the entire mess into the bag next to his chair, trying to project an air of innocence.

From the look Harry gave him he wasn't quite successful, but he was a pro at redirecting Harry's attention.

"Welcome home!" His voice was just a touch too bright, slightly false sounding as he jumped up. "Took you fucking long enough!"

Harry turned away, hanging his brolly by the door before shrugging off his suit jacket. "The plane got delayed by storms," he said quietly. "Have you been busy?" His voice was oddly leading and Eggsy gave him a look.

"Not really. Merlin won't let me do anything important til my face finishes healing."

Harry reached out, gently grabbing his chin and tilting his face. "I see. Hm, the cut on your nose seems to be healing nicely enough."

He grinned, "yeah, bit disappointed it won't leave a roguish scar."

Harry rolled his eyes, but he still leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, avoiding his still healing split lip.

\---------

It was the fourth day in a row he'd arrived home to Eggsy looking shifty and guilty. Last night he had given in, allowing himself to surreptitiously check for track marks.

There was little Eggsy would need to hide from him. Returning to drugs would be one of those things. The other that immediately came to mind was that Eggsy might be cheating on him.

Neither of those were acceptable and neither seemed likely. He hated the fact that he had even felt the need to check, felt as though he has betrayed Eggsy's trust. So he refused to let himself look into Eggsy's other affairs.

Instead it meant that he was examining himself. Forcing himself to look in the mirror, cataloguing every wrinkle, the grey peppering his hair, the way his muscles were starting to lose a touch of their definition. He knew he wasn’t unattractive. For a man in his middling 50s at least. But Eggsy was young, and he couldn’t exactly blame him if the young man grew tired of him physically. Perhaps he could learn to live with a more open relationship. Urge Merlin to send Eggsy on more honeypot assignments to let him enjoy someone closer to his own age.

It sickened him to think about it. On the other hand, he couldn’t let Eggsy go. Couldn’t bear to think of another day without him now that they finally had each other. If that was what Eggsy wanted, what Eggsy needed, what would keep Eggsy by his side then he could have that and more. There was nothing Harry wouldn’t give.

So instead he just smiled softly as Eggsy gleefully told him he was cleared to go on a mission the next day, leaning in after their initial greeting and rush of news to press another kiss to his young man’s lips.

It always felt new, always special, even the chaste little kisses that led nowhere and he savored them all. Tucking the memories away almost as if he was storing them for a rainy day.

Today was the first day that he wondered if maybe Eggsy just found him too set in a routine. Bland. Boring. Old. “Would you like to go out to dinner?” he found himself asking.

Eggsy winced. “Sorry bruv, I already ate, I thought you’d be home later.” There was a pause before he belatedly offered “but I could go sit with you somewhere?”

“Nevermind, I forgot I have paperwork to do. I’ll probably be in the office all night. I'll just have something delivered." He smiled, knowing the expression was tight but trying to force it not to be. 

"You sure, Harry? You change your mind just let me know."

\---------

Harry had been weird the past week. Eggsy watched as the older man seemed just a touch more distant than before, not sure what he could do.

So instead he threw himself into his project, trying not to think about the almost desperate way Harry had clung to him the night before.

A satisfied feeling swept through him as he managed to weave the end of the yarn back into the design. For a moment he held the product in front of him, then hurriedly he shoved it into a bag, topping it with brightly colored paper. If he looked too much longer he'd just burn the thing.

He was waiting for Harry at the door when it opened, pulling him forward by his tie and kissing him soundly. It was utterly satisfying until he settled back onto his feet and he could see the almost stricken look fading quickly from Harry’s face.

"You--that was unexpected."

He didn't try to hide the confused look. "What?"

"I was just surprised," Harry replied quickly.

"No, something was fucking wrong. What was it? Don't you fucking hold back on me."

His worry leaked through as anger, not liking the idea that something wasn’t right between them. A sick feeling creeping into his stomach as he tried to think of any reason why Harry wouldn’t want to kiss him. His eyes drifting down to Harry’s collar, remembering when Dean had come home with lipstick smeared all over his and his mum had sobbed in the middle of the living room as soon as he left the house.

“I just,” Harry licked his lips and Eggsy had a feeling he wouldn‘t like what came out of his mouth next. “I don’t ever want you to feel as though you have to do something with me if you don’t want to. I know I’m not as attractive as I once was and if you--”

“What the fuck are you going on about?” He stared at Harry, mouth dropped open and shaking his head. “You are the most melodramatic wanker I’ve ever met. Just because you turned 56 today doesn’t mean you turned into some decrepit and feeble man that I don’t want to fuck the daylights out of. How the fuck could you think I was forcing myself?”

Harry looked down, and he knew that the older man felt badly, knew that normally Harry was always proud enough to meet his eyes, even when they disagreed.

“You seemed differently lately,” he admitted quietly. “As though you were hiding something. I thought perhaps you had changed your mind.”

“You’re a fucking idiot. You doubted me?”

“I know I shouldn’t have I just--” Harry broke off with a sigh, and Eggsy couldn’t handle it.

He leaned up, pressing their foreheads together. “So you admit you’re an idiot? I guess I can let it go with that seeing as it’s your birthday and all. But I do want you Harry. You know that right? You’re fucking it for me.”

He could almost feel the tension oozing out of Harry’s shoulders and he took a deep breath. “Besides,” he said softly, knowing perfectly well Harry would be able to hear him as his voice lowered, “I’ve learned to appreciate your experience. Why don’t we make sure another year didn’t change too much?”

\--------

Eggsy stretched, popping his back and then collapsing back down with a groan. “You didn’t have to be quite that enthusiastic,” he grumbled. “I’m not going to be able to sit for a week.”

“You’re young, you’ll recover” Harry found himself saying, entirely smug as he reached out to brush his thumb over the bite mark he’d left on Eggsy’s hip.

“Wanker.”

He’d never known that the term could be quite so endearing, but he found himself chuckling, leaning down to press his lips over the mark and looking up to see Eggsy looking down at him with an obviously interested look.

“So you aren’t going to put me out to pasture yet?”

“Might give you another year trial,” Eggsy agreed before his spine went rigid. “Wait, what fucking time is it?” 

He sounded almost panicked and Harry looked toward the clock. “It’s just 11:45, we slept less than an hour.” He didn’t really care how off their schedule was tonight, they’d both asked off for the next day, and potentially the day after.

“Fuck, it’s in the living room.” Eggsy was distraught, and it wasn’t a sound Harry liked to hear.

“What is?”

“Your present.” Eggsy sounded sulky and Harry couldn’t help himself.

“You mean you’re not my present this year?” His tone was teasing, light, but Eggsy wasn’t having it.

“Shut up. Fuck I can’t get up right now.” He wasn’t actually trying, and Harry was pretty sure he was bluffing, but he also knew that Eggsy had actually blacked out for a moment at the end.

“Fine,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on one of the ridges of Eggsy’s spine. “I’ll go get it.”

He was barely starting down the stairs when Eggsy yelled after him. “Don’t peek!”

It was easy to locate the bag and he gave it an intrigued look as he moved back upstairs. Eggsy had managed to steal his pillow while he’d been gone, propping himself up to watch better as Harry sat down and slowly opened the bag.

The yarn was soft against his fingers, a remarkably luscious grey as he held it out.

“It ain’t good, I know that. I just didn’t know what to get the man who already has everything and I fucking refuse to get you another dead bug, you ain’t got room for more on the wall and they ain’t moving upstairs.”

Eggsy was dangerously close to rambling and if he would stop for a moment he would probably notice the utterly besotted look on Harry’s face. Harry could feel it there, but try as he might he couldn’t make it go away.

“Is this what you were hiding from me? Eggsy, it’s wonderful.” To prove his point he draped it around his neck, not caring in the slightest that one end was clearly wider than the other and tapered off a bit.

“It’s shit.”

“It’s perfect.”

He leaned down, tilting Eggsy’s head up with his hand so he could kiss him so thoroughly that he wouldn’t be able to protest again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a convo today about knitting and domestic fluff. When discussing who would be the one of the pair to be the knitter Vacilando said it couldn't possibly be Eggsy.
> 
> I saw the challenge.
> 
> I had a need.


End file.
